


A Divine Image

by fouroux



Category: U2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouroux/pseuds/fouroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine an Ex Machina-like universe in the future, where AI robots are a commonly accepted phenomenon all over the world. In this story, Edge is an experienced robotics engineer, chosen to test a newly developed AI programme called IRIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Divine Image

**Audio Tape Recording #1178**  
**13/01/XX – 09:38**  
**Project: IRIS, under supervision of Robotics Engineer D. Evans, Ph.D.  
** **Log 1.0**

_[there is a long pause after the click, then a small exhale and the brush of fabric]_

It is currently Monday, the 13th of January, and this is Dr. Evans starting a new log on Project IRIS.

_[clears his throat]_

I've been assigned to build and beta test a robot prototype using latest AI software, and document any and all progress made in the meantime. _[paper rustles]_ The info they provided me with doesn't give too much away. It's all very top secret and state-of-the-art technology, I've been told. An even bigger emotional range, it says here. Capable of creating unique personality patterns, as well as making decisions based on past events and experiences. Enhanced self-awareness, learning capabilities raised approximately by 9.6%... It's all very intriguing.

Well. Depending on the amount of bugs I'm going to find and the time it's going to take to eradicate them, as well as having to build a robot nearly from scratch, this project will keep me well occupied for the next year, give or take.

_[another long pause while fingers drum on paper]_

I better get started.

**Audio Tape Recording #1179**  
**14/01/XX – 13:13**  
**Project: IRIS, under supervision of Robotics Engineer D. Evans, Ph.D.**  
**Log 2.0**

Tuesday, 14th of January.

_[whirring noises in the background]_

It took exactly 20 hours and 11 minutes for the basic motoric software to download itself onto the robot's neurological hard drive. I left it running overnight, and found all systems updated and working according to basic standards this morning. I'm currently letting it go through various movement cycles, such as walking, running, and testing its joints.

_[a contemplative pause]_

The left shoulder shows a lack of range by 3.2%, a fault in the model, but nothing to worry about. I'll let it continue calculating its algorithms while I'm out for lunch. (It started snowing this morning.)

**Audio Tape Recording #1180**  
**14/01/XX – 16:30**  
**Project: IRIS, under supervision of Robotics Engineer D. Evans, Ph.D.**  
**Log 2.0**

_[a click, then a heavy sigh and the sound of a swivel chair squeaking]_

I found the model collapsed on the floor when I came back, still trying to run its algorithms with a broken titanium collarbone. In these early stages of their calculations, robots are prone to falling, but I've never witnessed a robot land so clumsily on its face and break its osseous titanium structure. It took me nearly two hours to fix the collarbone.

This decreases the model's left shoulder range by another 5%, I'm afraid.

**Audio Tape Recording #1181**  
**20/01/XX – 11:00**  
**Project: IRIS, under supervision of Robotics Engineer D. Evans, Ph.D.**  
**Log 3.0**

_[a ball repeatedly hits the floor]_

It's currently the 20th of January, the model has successfully finished its calculations, and is now capable of all motoric functions. With IRIS, the robot is supposed to develop certain movement characteristics, like a gait or unique posture, ways to gesticulate and such. Former models using older software have all been very monotone and generic in that department. I'm curious to document these changes, but it'll be another while until I can download IRIS onto its hard drive.

Until then, we play ball. (Really, there's no better way to teach a robot how to calculate velocity. And it's fun.)

**Audio Tape Recording #1182**  
**24/01/XX – 09:10**  
**Project: IRIS, under supervision of Robotics Engineer D. Evans, Ph.D.**  
**Log 4.0**

It's still January, and it's still snowing. I might just spend the night in the lab, and keep working on the robot's speech programme. Not my favourite task, it's so tedious to feed the hard drive with vocabulary and grammar. I'm thinking about adding a little poetry (Yeats, Moore, maybe some Blake? I've been itching to feed one of my robots my favourite poems, maybe now is my chance), and see what sticks once IRIS kicks in.

_[the chair squeaks]_

Now where did I put that book... (Songs of Experience, wasn't it? Or was it Innocence. I always mix them up.)

**Audio Tape Recording #1183**  
**24/01/XX – 17:22**  
**Project: IRIS, under supervision of Robotics Engineer D. Evans, Ph.D.**  
**Log 4.0**

I tried teaching it my childhood nickname.

For some reason, the model keeps repeating “Reg” instead of “Edge”.

_[fingers tap over keys and buttons, big computers hum in the background]_

I'm definitely spending the night in the lab now.

(I might need to get hold of a blanket, it's still snowing. And coffee, lots of coffee.)

**Audio Tape Recording #1195**  
**03/02/XX – 16:46**  
**Project: IRIS, under supervision of Robotics Engineer D. Evans, Ph.D.**  
**Log 11.0**

_[a click, then the immediate sound of singing birds and shoes on gravel, followed by a long exhale of cigarette smoke]_

I love February. It's winter's last revolt, but with spring right around the corner I've always found these crisp February mornings to be quite beautiful. They're brighter than January's muddy days could ever be, and the sky is particularly blue today.

_[a pause, more footsteps and a silent greeting in passing]_

In more work related news, I've gotten quite used to my new friend's titanium visage, but I think it's time it deserves its own unique face. I've assembled all the elements and materials necessary for this, and although it's just cosmetics, I've always found this to be one of the most enjoyable parts when it comes to robot building. It's a strangely meditative task, pulling artificial skin over titanium bones.

Eyes first, though.

_[another exhale of smoke]_

I think I'm going for a February blue pair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll be honest, this story has the potential to either become a full on disaster or a decent-ish fic. We'll see about that.
> 
> I'm not sure how frequently I'll update this, I'm not planning on making this my main priority (I love oneshots too much for that and there are, uuh, sequels and requests waiting to be written), but I'm really excited about this idea and I'm curious to see whether I can pull it off, so please bear with me here. This story will constantly switch between third person chapters as well as these audio recordings, which, I hope, won't be too confusing. I imagine Edge to be in his early thirties, in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to tackle this fic, and thanks, especially, to my beta Laura. All remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
